Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device in which a first coil and a second coil of a near field communication (NFC) antenna are formed at different heights.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be classified as mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether or not they are portable. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals and vehicle-mounted terminals according to whether or not users can directly carry them around.
Terminals are increasingly diversified in regard to the functionality thereof. For example, functions of terminals include functions of data and voice communication, image capturing and video capturing through a camera, voice recording, playing music files through a speaker system, and outputting images or video on a display unit. Some terminals have an electronic game playback function or perform a multimedia player function. In particular, recent mobile terminals are able to receive broadcast signals and a multicast signal providing visual contents such as video or a television program.
As terminals are increasingly diversified in functionality thereof, they are realized as multimedia players supporting sophisticated functions such as the capturing of images or video, the playback of music or video files, the playing of games, the reception of broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to support and increase the functionality of terminals, improvements in structural part and/or software part of terminals may be considered.
Recently, research into wearable type electronic devices that may be worn on users' body has conducted. For example, glass type or watch type electronic devices have been attempted. In case of wearable type electronic devices, required electronic elements need to be disposed in a limited space, while satisfying design requirements, and thus, the necessity for an optimized design is on the rise.